Promise By Sleep
by Nezz.Kind
Summary: Short story about a visitor in Aqua's dreams.


**Promise By Sleep**

 _by Nezz_

 _._

 _Darkness clouded her every thought._

Whispers spoke to her with caressing words.

" _Give in."_

" _Be one with the dark."_

" _Let go."_

The woman with hair as blue as the ocean at night, fought as she tried, she feared this time— _it was too much to resist._

" _Forget yourself. Forget your name. Your friends already have."_

She tried to grip her Keyblade, but her hands grasped at nothing.

" _Be born once again, Child of the Dark."_

She tried harder to summon the Keyblade to her side. Her thoughts went to Ventus and Terra. Their backs turned to her, and walking away.

" _They have abandoned you. They have forgotten."_

"No…" she gave a painful shudder. "Please…"

" _I doubt you remember your own name."_

"I do! It's—It's…"

She searched for the name, the word she was given. Memories of her past flitted in and out. Her master, Terra, Ventus, they were all calling to her.

But she couldn't hear them.

" _Give in, Child of the Dark."_

" _Your place is here now."_

" _Forget…"_

The woman felt her eyelids grow heavy. She wanted to sleep, to stop resisting.

To simply be a forgotten memory.

…

…

"Aqua!"

Aqua opened her eyes with a jolt.

"Aqua!"

The voice called again, clearer this time.

She summoned her Keyblade and saw light trace her hand. Her Keyblade materialized, and she slashed at the darkness.

The shadows that once surrounded her scattered into visages of creatures. Eyes bright and yellow, they glared at her. Fangs and claws grew out of them as they readied for battle.

Aqua saw that they were Heartless.

"I won't give up. I won't let you take me!"

She spun her Keyblade and magic sparked in its wake.

"That's the way, Aqua."

Aqua turned to the female voice behind her and saw a small, black hooded figure standing at her back. The figure faced the other Heartless behind her with a Keyblade that seemed transparent. Her unknown ally begun to cast a spell of their own.

"Together," she said.

Aqua nodded.

Simultaneously, they aimed their Keyblades to the sky.

" _ **LIGHT!"**_

Pillars of blazing white struck the Heartless around them. They snarled and howled in anguish, before dispersing. Red jeweled hearts rose from the billowing, black mists to find new homes, or return to their old ones.

Aqua turned to the hooded figure.

"You saved me."

She shook her head.

"You saved yourself."

"But if you weren't here, I might have really forgotten. Thank you."

The girl smiled under her hood.

"I'm glad. There's nothing worse than being forgotten to the darkness."

"Who are you?"

"I-I…It doesn't matter."

"I won't forget you. I promise."

"…..You will."

"I won't."

"It's okay, Aqua. You'll be alright."

Aqua felt her world shift. A sensation of vertigo played with her mind.

"Wait! What's happening—"

"You won't remember. It's time to wake up."

"Wait!"

"Don't worry, Aqua. I'll make sure the darkness can't get you through here."

In the distance, Aqua could see more Heartless rising from the floor.

The hooded figure turned towards the oncoming horde and entered a fighting stance. Her Keyblade shined with starlight, and for a moment, Aqua could see her face under the hood.

She was a pretty girl, with blue eyes and black hair. Her face was kind and sad, but determined.

"I'll find you!" Aqua shouted.

"…"

"I promise, I'll find you!"

"…"

"So, tell me your name!"

The hooded girl's lip quivered, and she bit it to stop. A tear streaked down her face. She turned to look at Aqua with an expression of regret.

Her mouth moved and everything went black.

Aqua opened her eyes and felt herself being shaken awake. She could feel strong hands gripping her shoulders. Her vision was blurred, and she had to blink a few times before she could see who was shaking her.

Slowly, the face of a pink haired woman came into focus. Her eyes were green and possessed a fierceness to them. She was beautiful.

"Aqua," she called with a low voice.

"Lightning…?"

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a bad dream."

Aqua shook her head and sat up on the grass. Lightning helped her up and handed her a canteen. She took it, and poured the cool water into her mouth. It was refreshing and helped her wake up further.

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

"You were asleep. Then, all of a sudden, you started turning and yelling."

A cold dread made Aqua hold her breath.

"The girl! I—I…can't remember her name…!" She squinted her eyes closed and held her face in her hands. "I promised I would find her…"

Aqua looked downcast, as she held her knees to her chest and buried herself in it. Regret seeped in, trying to recall what happened during her dream. She swore to never forget her, but—

…

…

"Xion."

Aqua looked up with a start.

"What?"

"Xion," Lightning repeated. "That's what you said, right before you woke up."

"Xion…"

Aqua repeated the name over and over again.

She remembered the sad smile the girl showed her. Words came back to her mind, as clear as a bell. The words Xion imparted upon saving her.

" _I'm glad. There's nothing worse than being forgotten to the darkness."_

Aqua grasped her Wayfinder to her chest.

Another person to find.

Another promise made.

Another oath to keep.

"Xion. I'll come find you. And I won't forget."

Aqua stood up and summoned her Keyblade. The familiar steel sprouted and felt at home in her hands. Its magic beckoned her to open the door.

"Sorry, Lightning. Looks like I need find one more person."

Lightning stared blankly for a moment before shrugging.

"Well. What's one more?"

She walked beside Aqua, as the Keyblade Master faced forward and opened the door to another world.


End file.
